vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Composite Ruler (Crusader Kings 2)
Summary The Ruler is the player character of the medieval strategy game/RPG Crusader Kings 2, which takes place between 769 and 1453. He or she is highborn and rules over an area corresponding to either a county, duchy, kingdom, or empire, within Europe, The Middle East, India, Central Asia, or North Africa. The ruler can be a Feudal lord, a Merchant lord, a Nomad, or a Tribal Chieftain. The ruler has access to a lot of magical powers through being a satanist, which will grant powers like mind manipulation, precognition, and disease manipulation at the cost of making the character less virtuous and more sinful. An ambitious ruler can also achieve immortality through the pursuit of it in a quest if he or she passes a few trials of skill. Some rulers are blessed or cursed from birth to be destined for greatness, werewolves or demon spawn, each of which grants unique traits. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Varies Origin: Crusader Kings Gender: Varies Age: Varies, adult (prime) age is between 16 and 49 Classification: Ruler, Nobility, Werewolf, Demon Spawn Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Blessed, Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Mind Manipulation (Can charm others into liking them more), Summoning (Of cats, wolves, owls, or ravens), Transformation, Animal Manipulation (Can command wolves), Precognition (via dreams), Disease Manipulation (Can infect others with an illness), Soul and Morality Manipulation (Can corrupt souls, causing them to lose their virtues and behave badly), Poison Manipulation with poisoned weapons Attack Potency: Wall level normally (Can overwhelm and even one shot bears in single combat.) | Wall level as a Werewolf (can easily carve up cows bare-handed, and should be stronger than before) Speed: At least Peak Human (Can slay several opponents in battle without ever receiving an injury) | Superhuman (Should match or exceed that of a normal wolf) Lifting Strength: Likely Peak Human | Likely Superhuman Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level | Wall level Stamina: Very High. Can fight several battles in a row without tiring. | Likely even higher Range: Extended Melee Range physically, Thousands of Kilometers with magic (can affect anyone in their realm, which can span the whole map from Iceland to India) Standard Equipment: An enhanced weapon, usually a sword. Shield and armor. Intelligence: Genius. Can achieve mastery in diplomacy, martial prowess, stewardship, intrigue and learning matching or exceeding those of the most accomplished rulers in real life. Can potentially climb the political ladder from being a lowly count to creating an Empire spanning the known world, and reform religions to be revered as a god. | More animalistic than before, but should still be smarter than a regular animal Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses for the most part, is unable to resurrect and has few resistances. Susceptible to disease and cancer although is usually healthy enough to shrug them off. Key: Regular Human | Werewolf Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Crusader Kings Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Geniuses Category:Weapon Masters Category:Mind Users Category:Disease Users Category:Seduction Users Category:Animal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Cursed Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Immortals Category:Precognition Users Category:Summoners Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Blessing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Tyrants